Letters of love
by xxXKiba-KunXxx
Summary: Basically just a fic full of love letters that involve your favorite pairings. This includes yaoi, yuri, etc. Rated M just to be safe... Pairings: Depends on who I feel like writing about or any recommendations I get
1. From: Kiba To: Naruto

**Just a Bunch of love letters involving your favorite pairs. This includes yaoi, Yuri, etc.**

**I got the idea from a friend who wrote Box Full of Letters**

**I hope you enjoy the first letter. It involves my all time fav pairing**

***Drum Roll***

**KIBA/NARU!**

**Enjoy!**

**Warning: This MAY or MAY NOT include yaoi, yuri, hints at explicit sexual content, or anything within that area or mature content**

**Read at your own risk**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Naruto. Seriously, nothing...not even a poster...*Sigh*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Naruto,<p>

Naruto, you are to me what ramen is to you, or Sasuke is to every girl in the village, or barbaque chips is to Choji. You are my obsession, you are my life, my everything. without you, I feel incomplete. Sure we taunt and tease each other, but the way you taunt and tease me are not the way a friend teases another friend. I want you, more than Shikamaru wants to be lazy, or Tsunade wants to drink and gamble, or Ino wants bigger tits. I want to touch you, to pleasure you, to make you feel how I feel every time I see you. Naruto, I love you. I love the way you walk, I love the way to talk, I love how much food you can eat, I love how determined you are. You are the most caring person I know. Your smile can brighten the darkest of rooms. You have something in you that makes everyone you meet open up to you. Your cool, sexy, fun, and carefree. I love you, Naruto Uzumaki.

Love, Kiba

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so that was the first letter. Tell me what you think. Was it funny, sweet, romantic? <strong>

**Any recommendations for the next pairing?**

**Until next time, this is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


	2. From: Deidara To: Sasori

**Next pairing is Sasori/Deidara, another great pairing that I totally ship**

**This is a letter from Deidara to Sasori (Because lets be honest, would Sasori really write a love letter? Even if it were for our beloved Deidara?)**

**Anyway, enjoy the letter!**

**Warning: This MAY or MAY NOT include yaoi, yuri, hints at explicit sexual content, or anything within that area or mature content**

**Read at your own risk**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Naruto. Seriously, nothing...not even a poster...*Sigh*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Sasori,<p>

You inspire me. You are truely a great artist when it comes to puppetry...or even making me feel special. I know we always argue, and you can be a bit impatient, but that's what makes you...well...you! You are special. You are one of a kind, and I love you for all of this, more than I love anything else, even my art. I might even go as far to say that...if I had to chose between never being able to create my art anymore verses never being able to see you anymore...well, you won't have to worry about misterious explosions going off in the middle of the night anymore. That is only a _fragment _of the things that I would give up for you. I would give up my life, my soul, even my hair! You will always be apart of my heart, Sasori no danna.

With all the love in the world, Deidara

* * *

><p><strong>In my personal opinion, I think this letter was very romantic<strong>

**I mean, you must _really _be in love to be willing to give up such beautiful hair for someone...**

**Anyway, next pairing is KisaIta, so yea.**

**Until next time, this is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


	3. From: Kisame To: Itachi

**Ok sooo KisaIta...it was very...interesting trying to write this, especially from Kisame's viewpoint**

**Ah well, enjoy**

**Warning: This MAY or MAY NOT include yaoi, yuri, hints at explicit sexual content, or anything within that area or mature content**

**Read at your own risk**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Naruto. Seriously, nothing...not even a poster...*Sigh*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Itachi,<p>

First off, I'd like to say that _you _are one lucky bastard. I don't normally express my...feelings for anything. So the fact that I am writing this to tell you how much I love you makes this letter, as well as you, very _very_ special. I love you. Why I love you? Well...you're sophistocated and mature. You take things seriously. A little to seriously sometimes but...I can look over that I guess. Anyway, back to why I love you. You always have this look of determination on your face, not to mention how strong and skilled you are. Thats only a few of my reasons. If you want to hear the others, tough luck because as I've said before, I'm not one for expressing my feelings, so I hope this will be enough to show you how much and why I love you.

With feelings that I don't normally express, Kisame

* * *

><p><strong>This was a little difficult to write because Kisame really doesn't seem like the type to express love like this<strong>

**Anyway, be sure to tell me what you think, and if you have any recommendations, don't be afraid to tell me about them**

**Until next time, this is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


	4. To: Kakashi From: Iruka

**KakaIru...enough said**

**Enjoy, because I worked so hard on this one...I love KakaIru...**

**Warning: This MAY or MAY NOT include yaoi, yuri, hints at explicit sexual content, or anything within that area or mature content**

**Read at your own risk **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Naruto. Seriously, nothing...not even a poster...*Sigh*<strong>

* * *

><p>Dear Kakashi,<p>

I know I've said this to you over a million times, at least, in person but...I guess I feel that a love letter would be more romantic. So here it is. I love you. I love you so much. You are so strong and compationate, as well as calm and collected. I'm so glad I have you as my lover. You are the most romantic person I have ever met. You're so protective of me, as well as good in bed. I guess those ecchi books you read really _are _good for something. Anyway, all jokes aside, I would be nothing without you. Yea I've told you this before, but now you have it in writing.

Signed, Iruka

* * *

><p><strong>I know its late, but my computer kind of...crashed<strong>

**anyway, next pairing will be Shino/Hina**

**Until next time, this is xxXKiba-KunXxx signing off**


End file.
